Playing With your food
by gabriel ricard
Summary: Seeing it's third topic change I noticed the new NOES section so I thought I'd put this here. Typed up over a year and a half ago so be nice...


A Nightmare on Elm St. Fan Fic

"Playing with your food"

Written By Gabe Ricard

This fan fic takes place the moment NOES2 ends and details what happened to Jesse and Lisa as it was never actually revealed what had happened. Enjoy the story and please review!

Jesse reacted the moment the moment the glove of Freddy tore through Kerry. He grabbed Lisa's and pulled her off the seat and expected Freddy to pop up in front of them and attack but nothing happened. Jesse and Lisa stood up and at that moment their hearts stopped as they both realized there was no one on the bus but them. Lisa clutched Jesse's hand and looked into his face her eyes filled with fear. "J…Jesse are we..dreaming?" 

Jesse shrugged "I don't know I-" Jesse's words where cut short by a long wicked all too familiar cackle. Both Jesse and Lisa looked to the front of the bus to see Freddy standing before them the bus still shooting through the desert.

Lisa looked at him in disbelief, "No! We killed you!"

"Guess not." Replied Freddy sneering "It's going to take much much more than that." He slowly made his way toward the two terrified teens, bringing his long finger knives along the sides of the bus. Jesse knew he had to do something and grabbing his book bag he swung it viciously at Freddy hitting him in the head, and sending him crashing to the ground. Jesse didn't give Freddy a chance to get up and swung his book bag again nailing Freddy in the back with it. Jesse hit him again and again not stopping until finally his arms gave out and he dropped the book bag.

Jesse looked back at Lisa then at Freddy who lay motionless. "You're dead! Your dead you son of a bitch!"

He breathed heavily. After a moment, Jesse leaned down to see if Freddy was indeed dead. As he leaned down Freddy's arm shot up, cutting Jesse's arm. 

Freddy cackled that horrible dry old mans laugh as he got to his feet "Kids never listen." He raised his arms and sneered again "Looks like this is our STOP!" he laughed brining his hands down which caused the bus to violently break so hard both Jesse and Lisa flew back and crashed through the back window on the bus.

Lisa looked down and saw they where both going to crash into a bed of spikes which lay in the center of a room that could be found in most boiler room areas. She reached out and shoved Jesse back causing him to crash into a wall while Lisa came down on the bed of nine-inch spikes with a sickening slicing sound. "Lisa! No!" Jesse jumped to his feet and fell over near the be of nails. His leg throbbed with pain, but that was the last thing on Jesse's mind as he was Lisa's side.

Lisa reached up and stroked Jesse's face and through all the blood that was pouring through her mouth she managed to smile before her arm slowly fell to the ground and she was dead.

Jesse lifted her head off the spikes and held it close to him weeping softly. He stopped as he heard laughing as well as footsteps and slowly stood up to Freddy.

"You bastard!" he cried out his tears still streaming down his face. Jesse felt unimaginable anger rising through him. "How could you do that? I loved her!"

Freddy clicked his finger knives at his side and nodded "I know, and it made it that much more fun to kill her!" Jesse didn't respond and instead charged at Freddy and swung a left which Freddy avoided by dematerializing which caused Jesse to lose his balance and nearly fall over. He got up to see Freddy re appear in front of him sneering again with a laughter that was half cold and half evil. "And once I'm done here I just can't wait to meet little Angela."

Jesse's eyes widened with horror at the mention of his five-year-old sister. "No! you son of a bitch you leave her alone I'll kill you!" Jesse recklessly charged at Freddy again and once again with little effort Freddy dematerialized and reappeared on the other side of the room. "You won't get my body this time!" he spat getting to his feet once again.

Freddy shrugged "I don't need your body anymore little Jesse, this whole thing was just a chance to build up my power by gaining some souls of children. Now that that is done I can get ready to finish off the last of the Elm St. brats!" 

"No! I won't let you kill any more people!" replied Jesse his voice weak and desperate. "And even if you kill me here and now I won't be the last others will stop you! You won't win!" Jesse turned to run but stopped as Freddy now stood right in front of him. Jesse swung again and hit Freddy in the stomach then grabbed his head and kneed it as hard as he could. In the moment that Freddy was down Jesse turned and ran. As Jesse continued to run through the seemingly endless boiler room. He could hear Freddys cruel, evil laughter and feel his hot breath and darkening presence no matter how hard and how fast he ran. He continued to run when he saw a large metal pipe leaning against a wall, a plan came to him and Jesse grabbed the pipe, ducked behind a boiler and waited. After a moment he saw Freddy slowly making his way in Jesse's direction. When Freddy was in range, Jesse took a deep breath and jumped out nailing Freddy in the head with the pipe then ramming it into his ribs and hitting him again. Freddy cried out in pain as he fell over a railing and disappeared as he fell down a seemingly endless pit of stairs, pipes, and boilers.

Jesse took a deep breath and once again began to cry as memories of Lisa and what she had done minutes ago flooded his mind. After a moment Jesse took a deep breath and looking ahead saw a long flight of stair which Jesse assumed was the way out. He slowly walked up the flight of stairs his head pounding and his legs and chest where throbbing with pain. He came to the end of the stairs and to his horror, Freddys tood before him looking no as if he never had taken that seemingly fatal fall.

Freddy let out a long evil laugh that echoed through the entire boiler room. " I can't wait to see how Lisa is doing now that I own her soul." Jesse stopped " That's right he has her and… I have to be with her." Jesse charged at Freddy and in his rage forgot everything but Lisa he jumped as Freddy and plunged himself into the glove. Jesse looked into the surprised eyes of Freddy and smiled spitting some blood into his face before slumping over dead.

Freddy stood there in silence his glove still inside Jesse's chest. He had never expected this but after a moment laughed madly and pulled his glove out of Jesse. Freddy clicked his index finger on his leg as he walked over to a door and opened it to enter a room inside his house which lay dark and old. He continued to laugh triumphantly this whole thing had gone better then he planed. He now felt immeasurable energy coursing through his veins. "With Jesse out of the way I may as well check on my new playmate." Freddy walked over to a window and stared into it.

Looking into the window Freddy saw the girls room. At first there was no one in there, then the door swung open and the girl stormed into it and slammed the door behind her before throwing herself on the bed. Freddy didn't know what had just happened and didn't really care. All he cared about was the power that the girl had that would prove to be great use to him very soon.

"Kristen Parker" he whispered smiling "You and I have so much to do." He had visited Kristen many times as a small child and saw now that she was about 15 or 16 now. "Time to start paying her a few visits" he thought. He snapped his finger and the window distorted slightly before stopping and showing the inside of another room he then saw another girl which filled him with anger and humiliation. "Nancy…" was all he managed to get out before turning away, and kicking the wall in anger. He never had forgiven himself for letting his guard down and allowing Nancy to defeat him. "This time Nancy I will have my revenge." He growled. He went back to the window and snapped his finger several more times stopping at several different Elm St. Children. A boy named Joey, a disturbed drug addict named Taryn, an angry young whose name was Kincaid. He went through all the Elm St. children before stopping on Kristen once again. She was still laying on her bed, crying heavily. Freddy chuckled to himself "This is going to be all too easy. Soon Nancy, Kristen and all the children of Elm St. will become my children." As he said this he threw back his head and laughed for a long time.

End

How was it? This is actually a combination of two stories I wrote. Please review and tell me what you thought. If this story does well enough I will publish the other Elm St. fan fic I wrote as well as my Jason VS Freddy fan fic. Thank you for reading.


End file.
